Toxin
by K. R. Walker
Summary: "He tried as hard as he could to fight it, battling with his new personality, trying to suppress the aching need for Axel. He'd always loved the man… but it was a boyish crush, nothing this… hungry before. The toxin in his veins was taking over, turning him into a heated animal." Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.
1. Part One

**Toxin**

_Part One_

"Axel…!" the noise was choked from Roxas' throat as he felt a constricting bind creep up his body. He had been poisoned. The injection site began to feather out a black toxin, rushing through his veins with an ice cold quickness. The man slowly sunk to the ground, knees digging into the dark dirt beneath them, fingers gripping the charcoal grass as he grit his teeth in pain.

His best friend turned at the outburst, watching the blond buckle over, his eyes wide. "Roxas!" he cried out, but he couldn't stop in the middle of the fight to help him. Two of the three devilish children were huddled in a corner sobbing, but the third of their devious trio was still trying to outwit Axel. His trickery was confusing the redhead, and somehow in their fight, Lock had managed to inject Roxas with the very serum they were trying to retrieve.

"Whoa… that wasn't supposed to happen…" the child said, looking at Roxas as he began to convulse on the ground. "Shock, Barrell, let's go!"

Axel flung one of his chakrams at the brat, but in his grief, he missed by a long shot and the three residents of Halloween Town ran off to their safe haven at Oogie Boogie's Manor. Axel ran to his fallen partner, hoping that he wasn't too late to help him.

"Rox… Roxas, look at me…" he begged, turning the man onto his back and looking for any sign of life. A lump rose in his throat as he saw the blackened veins in his neck and face, but the faint rise and fall of Roxas' chest assured him that there was still hope. Not wanting to wait any longer, he opened a Return to Castle Portal and lifted his friend over his shoulder, picking up the syringe that Lock had used to inject him as well. Stepping through, he looked for anybody who was in the lounge that could help him.

Marluxia was sprawled over a couch reading a Home and Gardens magazine, but when Axel stepped through the portal holding the injured Organization member, he sprung up and began to panic like usual. "What happened? Is he okay?" the questions poured forth.

"Get Vexen! Give him this syringe and tell him that Roxas was poisoned with whatever is inside!" Axel yelled at him, thrusting the serum at him and laying Roxas down on the couch. He checked again for breathing, sighing in deep relief that the man still had life in him.

Suddenly Axel felt a presence behind him, and he turned to see Zexion staring at them. "You care for him, don't you?"

Such a bold question from the normal quiet teen. "He's my best friend, Zexion. Of course I care about him."

"I've been watching you two lately…" he continued. It was one of his favorite things to do. "The way he looks at you, Axel…"

This caught the redhead's attention, and he turned to the teenager. "What do you mean…?"

Zexion merely shrugged and walked out of the lounge, not wanting to say more. In truth, he was rather tired of watching Roxas fawn over Axel the way he did, without Axel being any the wiser. It was clear to everyone in the Organization that Roxas loved the fire bender, except the one man that mattered.

Axel didn't have the mental capacity to wonder any further. He just needed Vexen to come help Roxas right now. But of course, a passing Demyx spotted the two and decided to chip in himself.

"Dude, what happened?" the mulleted man exclaimed, looking at Roxas. "Damn… he looks rough…"

"As if I didn't know that… Go away, Demyx, or go tell Vexen to hurry his ass over here!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Vexen's voice rang through the lobby. He was empty handed, which filled Axel with even more worry. "Don't fret, Axe, he'll be okay. I analyzed the serum, and it looks like Doctor Finklestein didn't get a chance to finish mixing it before those damned kids stole it. He won't be inflicted with endless terror like the potion had been intended for. Of course, I have no idea what it's going to do, but it isn't deadly! He'll wake up soon enough, probably with a big headache, and he should be… well, he won't be dead or filled with terror."

Axel stared blankly at the scientist. "Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"I'm working on an antidote, but it won't be ready for a few days at least," Vexen added. "Just take him to his bed and let him sleep it off."

This comforted the man a little, but he still wasn't confident that Roxas would be okay. He scooped him back up into his arms and carried him to his bedroom, laying him down and pulling up a chair to watch over him. Demyx followed behind him, standing in the doorway.

"Vexen said he'd be fine, what are you doing?" the sitar player asked him, looking confused.

Axel scowled, "You wouldn't understand… you don't have a care in the world, Dem."

"Whoa whoa! I care about my music! …And water!"

This elicited another long stare from the man. "That's not what I meant, Demyx… look, just go away."

"What started all this anyways?" It was becoming apparent that he wasn't leaving.

"We were sent on a mission to Halloween Town… Doctor Finklestein had created a poison that was supposed to make a person see nothing but horrific scenes… anything they looked at would become something absolutely terrifying. He was only going to use it in Halloween Town, but then Oogie heard about it and decided that he wanted to use it to terrify all the worlds. His little minions, Lock, Shock and Barrell stole the syringe containing the toxin, and in the middle of our fight, Lock injected Roxas with it," Axel explained, his hands shaking at the sour memory.

Demyx sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame. "Man, that's rough… But hey, dude, it's time for dinner. You should come eat."

"I can't leave him right now, Dem…" Axel choked out, a rush of emotion shooting through him.

Demyx backed up, feeling a bit awkward now, "Uhm… all right, I'll go eat and… I'll bring you a plate… okay?"

Axel sighed and nodded, "Thanks, Dem…"

The sandy blond closed the door, leaving Axel and Roxas alone. His hand wouldn't leave the younger man's chest, needing a constant reminder that he was still alive. The slow, steady beat of his heart pulsed through Axel's fingers and each thump made him relax a little bit more. It was lulling him into a trance, and then into a calm sleep, with his head resting on Roxas' chest.

Demyx didn't have the heart to wake him. He took the plate back down to the fridge, leaving them to their peaceful sleep. It almost pained him that the two weren't together… as much as Axel thought Demyx had no cares in the world, he longed for that type of bond with somebody. And those two have it without either of them realizing it…

Hours later, Axel felt a stir beneath him. It woke him immediately, and he kept his eyes trained on the man.

"Axel."

It was such a strong sound that it made Axel jump a little. "Rox…?"

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You look like shit."

Roxas sat up rather easily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing, walking to his floor length mirror and checking himself out. He looked… surprisingly normal. The black in his veins was gone, and the only noticeable change in his appearance that he could see was his eyes. Instead of the normal bright blue color, they were deep black.

"Roxas, you're okay!" Axel exclaimed, incredibly happy that his friend was all right. "I was so worried, man…"

"Worried about what? I feel great!" Roxas said, stripping off his torn jacket and t-shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket. Axel gaped at him… his muscles had somehow become insanely defined… In short, he was ripped. Something about him just seemed more …manly, all together.

Roxas was normally a very meek, timid person. All of this that Axel was seeing was completely out of character for him. "Uhm, Rox…? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better, Axe. I feel like I could run a marathon!" he stretched out, his black jeans riding low on his hips. "Wait, we were on a mission… what happened?"

"You were poisoned by Lock," Axel told him, worried that the man couldn't remember. "We should get you to Vexen so he can look you over…"

The blond waved him off, checking himself out in the mirror. "Damn, I look good… I don't need to see Vex. I feel fine, really. I do need a shower, though… I'm fucking covered in dirt!"

Axel was shell-shocked. What on Earth had that toxin done to his best friend…? "All right, Rox… but tomorrow, promise you'll at least let Vexen draw some blood to test?"

"Yeah, whatever man. Hey, you can go now if you want. You don't have to hover over me. I'm fine."

He didn't want to go… he wanted to know more about this new Roxas. His new body alone was enough to keep Axel interested for hours…

"Seriously man, I'm gonna go hit the shower. Maybe you should too… you're a bit charred in places."

Axel looked down and noticed that hit coat had gotten a bit burnt on the edges, and he was covered in soot. This happened a lot after his fits of rage, and fighting Lock… it had been been rage than he'd ever felt in his life. That trio really did know how to push buttons.

"Yeah… I probably should," he agreed, standing up and heading towards the door. He turned back to Roxas one last time and looked him over, "You do look good, man…"

Roxas couldn't believe his new appearance, nor his new confidence. He looked… sexy, and he felt sexy, and for some reason, he just wanted to jump Axel in the doorway. But the redhead was gone before Roxas' thoughts were, and he had no time to act on them. He grabbed a black towel and slung it over his shoulder, picking up his shower kit and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Axel wasn't far behind him… as Roxas stepped into his shower, he could hear Axel undressing in the one right next door to him. He tried to ignore the burning desire that was bubbling up inside of him, but it was becoming more aggressive each time he heard a garment hit the floor. When the sound of his pants being unzipped hit Roxas' ear, the blond was done for. He was completely aroused, and something in him was pushing him to act on it.

He tried as hard as he could to fight it, battling with his new personality, trying to suppress the aching need for Axel. He'd always loved the man… but it was a boyish crush, nothing this… hungry before. The toxin in his veins was taking over, turning him into a heated animal.

Somehow his feet had taken him out of his own shower, naked and soaking wet, still slick with soap, and put him behind Axel's curtain, waiting for his moment to slip in. He peeled back the steamy shower curtain and stepped in, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist from behind and pressing his lips against the back of his neck.

The startled redhead jumped and turned his head to look at Roxas, but didn't fight his hold. "Rox… what are you doing…?"


	2. Part Two

**Toxin**

_Part Two_

Axel could feel the blond's arousal pressing into him, and he understood exactly what was going on. He turned his body to say something, but his mouth was met by Roxas', and he couldn't deny the sexy, hungry kiss. A low moan escaped his throat, which only seemed to urge Roxas even more. He backed Axel up against the wall of the shower and deepened the kiss further, taking charge over Axel and surprising him with the dominance.

He needed air, he needed to breathe for a moment, and he needed answers from Roxas. He tore his mouth away, eliciting a deep groan from Roxas. "Rox, what are you doing?" he asked again, his voice shaking slightly.

"Axel, please tell me that you're not this stupid…" he said, sighing and backing away from the taller man. "You really haven't thought about this before?"

"I… well… not this specific scenario…" he admitted, wondering why he's suddenly become the shy, awkward one in the situation.

Roxas stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was going to allow this to happen. "Axel… I've wanted this for a long, long time… And it looks like you might too…"

Axel looked down—when had he become so hard? "Oh, uhm… well… I just…"

He was cut off again by Roxas' lips on his. Axel was starting to give in… He could feel himself beginning to submit to Roxas, something he never even dreamed of before. He was normally the dominant presence, especially in their friendship, and he didn't like what was happening right now. He wanted his Roxas back.

"Roxas, no!" Axel suddenly yelled, surprising himself and the blond that had him pinned to the wall. He tore himself away, grabbing his clothes and towel and running down the hall to his bedroom. He didn't care if anybody saw him, he just needed to get to his room, away from Roxas. He couldn't deal with this… not now.

Axel got dressed in his pajamas and laid down, trying to process what had just happened in the shower. Roxas was so different… he knew that it was the serum making him like this, but he must've had some sort of affection for Axel before, to go after him like that.

It wasn't necessarily that Axel didn't want Roxas that way. The more he thought about it, the more he desired the small blond man. But he didn't want this Roxas… as crazy as it was, he wanted the whiny, chattery, bashful man that he befriended so many years ago. While this new personality of his was sexy and confident… Axel missed what Roxas used to be.

"Hey Axe, can I come in?"

Axel shot up in bed, staring at the blond who was poking his head through the door. But it wasn't Roxas. "Sure Demyx, come on in…"

He slipped through the door and shut it quietly, sitting in Axel's desk chair and sighing softly. "I was in the bathroom shaving, man… I heard everything go down."

Axel's heart nearly stopped beating, and his whole body tensed up and froze. "You… you heard it… all?"

"Yeah… I just… I wanted to make sure you're okay. That was kinda rough…" He could tell that Demyx felt a bit awkward talking about it, and he didn't blame him.

"I'm fine… I just… he's so different…"

Demyx exhaled loudly, nodding, "Yeah, I can tell… it's got to be that poison, dude, you can't hold this against him."

The redhead slumped forward, his head hanging in his hands. "I'm so confused, Dem… I think I've loved him for a long time, but not this person he's become… what if he can't be cured? What if I lose my Roxas forever to this …beast inside him?"

"I knew it! I knew you loved him!" Demyx exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "Er… sorry, I didn't… that was inappropriate…"

Axel couldn't help but chuckle, "It's fine, man. I was really happy too when I finally figured it out… but then… he woke up this way…"

"Wait, so when did you figure it out? It wasn't in the shower?"

"No, no… when we were asleep, I… I had this dream and I couldn't keep him out of my head. I don't know exactly what happened, but when I woke up, I just knew that I was in love with him. It's not like it hasn't been a long time coming," he added, laughing a little, "I think everyone knew how I felt but me."

Demyx rose an eyebrow, "Uhm, duh? But Axe, man… he loves you too. I don't know what's up with him now, but the old him loved you a lot, and he wouldn't have pulled that stunt in the bathroom today."

"I know… I'm just so scared that I'll never see the real Roxas again. And I'm even more scared that he's going to try something like that again. I don't want it to happen that way…"

The tall, lanky musician stood up and patted Axel on the back, "I wouldn't worry too much, Axe… you can fight him off. And Vexen is creating an antidote, so he'll be cured in no time."

"I… I don't know if I could fight him off… the way he looks at me… I lose myself completely in him. I might not have the willpower to say no again."

Demyx sighed and sat down next to Axel, forcing him to scoot over a little. "I kissed Zexion."

This made Axel jump a bit, and look at his friend curiously, "Come again?"

"Yeah… it was after dinner last night… we were in the lounge talking, and I just… I just did it. I don't even know why."

"Do you… do you like him, that way? Do you even like men? I don't think I've ever seen you date someone," Axel asked, completely confused by the sudden news.

Demyx didn't know how to answer. "We slept together…"

If Axel's mouth hadn't been so dry, he would've choked on his own spit. "What?!"

"Yeah… we… it went pretty far…"

"Dem… are you… do you love him?"

He grumbled a little. "I don't know! It's so confusing… All I know is that it hurts to be away from him…"

Axel couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's exactly what love feels like, Dem… At least, that's how I feel about Roxas. Wait, so what happened… after?"

Demyx felt like they were a couple of school girls gossiping and sharing secrets. "He wasn't there when I woke up… I haven't seen him since."

"Wait… what time is it?" Axel wondered. Had he slept through the night with Roxas?

"It's like ten in the morning, dude. Get with reality."

"Oh whatever. But hey, you should really go talk to him, Demyx. He probably feels the same way about you."

The blond sighed softly, "Then why did he run away?" He got up and started pacing, suddenly restless and irritated. "Why did he leave me?"

A sudden knock on the door turned both of their heads. "Demyx? Are you in here?" The two of them stared at the blue haired teenager, speechless. "Oh good… I thought I might find you here…"

The petite boy padded into the room barefoot, wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, and wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist, hugging him sweetly. "I got up to get us breakfast, but you were gone when I got back… it took forever to track you down!"

Axel stared at Demyx, who looked absolutely shocked for a long moment. But then his body relaxed and he kissed Zexion on the forehead. "Sorry, baby. I was super scruffy, so I decided to shave. Then I stopped in to say hi to Axel."

Zexion pulled out of the hug and tugged on Demyx's hand. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry…" he cooed, looking up at the tall man with wide eyes. Demyx looked at Axel and shrugged, following him out of the room. But before he left, he stuck his head back in.

"Hey man, don't worry too much. He'll be back to himself soon."

"I know, Dem… thanks. Go enjoy your day. I'm happy for you," Axel told him, smiling a little. He felt better just in general, like he usually did after talking seriously with Demyx. It only happened occasionally, but Dem was actually pretty good with advice.

He laid back down, needing some more hours of sleep. He was exhausted… he hadn't realized it at the time, but that big fight with the kids from Halloween Town had taken a lot out of him. This situation with Roxas wasn't helping either… so he curled up and fell asleep, and he slept deeply.

Roxas, on the other hand, was wide awake. He paced his room back and forth like a caged animal, trying to figure out what had happened earlier. His burning desire for Axel had anything but subsided, but something else inside of him just wanted to run and comfort the man. To apologize and hold him and tell him how much he loved him.

But the other part of him just wanted to fuck Axel raw against a wall. And unfortunately for him, that seemed to be the stronger side. He felt like Jekyll and Hyde, Sméagol and Gollum, torn between this animal inside of him, and his true nature.

It took a lot of willpower, but he knew he needed to apologize. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed down the hall to room number 8. "Axe…?" he asked, peeking his head inside. He could make out a figure in the dark, asleep in the bed. He crept back out of the room, not wanting to wake him. "Damn it…" he swore. He probably couldn't suppress the darker side of himself again.

Roxas sighed and went downstairs, suddenly hungry. The sight of Zexion sitting in Demyx's lap and being fed a piece of bacon surprised him, but he kept a cool demeanor. "Hey guys," he mumbled, grabbing some cereal and the milk.

"Roxas," Demyx said, quickly standing and dumping Zexion on his butt. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm starving," he said, sitting down at the table.

Zexion crawled to his feet, pouting up at Demyx. "Thanks for that, dear. I'll leave you two to talk." He walked out of the dining room, leaving them alone.

"Rox, I heard what happened this morning. What the hell, man?"

Roxas just shrugged, pouring his cereal. "I finally decided to take what I wanted." There was that awful side of him again.

"But damn, Roxas… did you have to do it like that? You traumatized him… He's really confused, and he's afraid to lose you."

"Lose me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was unaware that we 'had' each other."

Demyx groaned in frustration. "Good god, it's like talking to a brick wall! Roxas, he loves you. But not this asshole persona you've taken on since you were poisoned."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for not reacting fast enough to stop the brat from doing it!" Roxas shouted, slamming his fist down on the table in anger. "I was poisoned, Demyx, you just said it yourself! I can't control what's happening to me!"

"Then stay the hell away from Axel until you're cured! He doesn't want to see you this way! He wants the old you back!"

Roxas was done. He slammed his chair back and stood up, grabbing Demyx by the collar of his shirt and staring him in the eyes. "I can't stay away from Axel. I won't."

He shoved Demyx back down into his chair, seething in anger.

"Roxas, you're going to hurt him!"

"Stay out of my business, Demyx! Go back to fucking your little pet bitch Zexion and leave me the hell alone!" He'd never wanted to punch someone more in his life, and he had no idea why. He knew Dem was only trying to help him… at least, the sane side of him knew.

Demyx looked ready to attack him as well. "Fuck you! If you want to ruin things with Axel forever, go ahead! Rape him in the god damned shower for all I care! But that's all it'll be! He'll never love you if you pull something like that again!"

Roxas knew he was right. Deep down, he did. But this vicious personality was becoming more and more dominant over him, and soon enough he would be consumed by it.

And he didn't give a fuck anymore.


	3. Part Three

**Toxin**

_Part Three_

Roxas blinked up at the bright light over him. _What the hell happened? _he wondered, trying to sit up. The restrictions on his wrists, chest and ankles didn't let him. He remembered Demyx lunging for him… but everything after that was fuzz.

"He's coming to… stay back," he heard above him. _Vexen._

"Are the restraints really necessary?" another voice sounded. "He's not dangerous…"

"Well, we don't know that for sure," Vexen said. Roxas could just barely see him moving around through the blinding light.

Roxas spoke up, his voice sounding unfamiliar to even him. "Can you… the light… it hurts…"

Vexen jumped at the sound, dimming the light down and looming over him. "Welcome back, Roxas."

"What happened? Why am I tied up?" _And who's that with you…? _He couldn't see the other man, and figured he must be behind him.

"You got into a fight, Rox…" the man moved over and he could finally see that it was Axel. "You and Demyx really got into it… he finally knocked you out, so we… we moved you in here…"

Roxas couldn't believe it. "So you tied me up? If I remember correctly, Demyx went after me first! Why isn't he strapped to a bed?!"

"He is… he's in the bed across the room. You're both in the infirmary. He still wants to beat your face in, so we had to restrain his hands."

"Damn right, asshole!" he heard the musician yell from the other side of the room. The loud sound hurt Roxas' head… he wondered how Demyx had managed to knock him out.

There was a bit of a struggle with Demyx from what Roxas could see, and he was quiet again. "What did I… why did he start a fight with me?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember? The whole castle could hear it, Rox… you started screaming back and forth about …well, about what happened earlier… and you kept insulting him and then you said something about Zexion and he just snapped…"

"And I fought back…?" Roxas wondered.

"He probably would've killed you if you hadn't…" Axel said softly, hanging his head a bit.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him and Demyx were good friends… or he thought they were, at least. But… his new personality wasn't the most friendly either.

"Wait… I feel normal…" he said suddenly, struggling to sit up. Axel raised the bed up into a sitting position and sat down on the edge, looking Roxas in the eyes.

"Vexen… I think it worked. I think the antidote worked!" Axel exclaimed, hugging Roxas to his chest. "His eyes are blue again, and he's not being a dick!"

He moved aside for Vexen to examine Roxas, and after a few minutes and some tests, he started unbuckling the restraints. "Roxas, do you feel the other personality at all?"

Roxas shook his head slowly, "No… no, I think it's gone… I feel… I feel normal again," he said, his breath hitching a little. He looked up at Axel, "I… I'm so sorry…"

"Vex, can you give us a minute?" Axel asked. He nodded and closed the curtain around them, giving them privacy and tending to Demyx. "Roxas… you don't need to apologize. I know that it was the toxin."

"But Axel, I was horrible… and God, the things I must've said to Dem…"

Axel sat down on the edge of the bed again and tried to find a way to hug Roxas that wouldn't hurt him. He was beat up pretty badly. "Nobody will blame you, Rox… that serum put some kind of monster inside you… It's gone now, that's all that matters. Now you just need to heal up and get your strength back, okay?"

Roxas looked down at himself and winced a little. He was covered in little cuts and bruises, and his whole body ached. "I don't like this bed… can you help me to mine?"

"Sure, bud…" he said, helping his friend up.

"Wait, let's go to Demyx for a moment…" Roxas said, limping towards the other blond man. "Demyx… I'm really sorry. I hope you know that it wasn't me saying all that."

Demyx looked up at him and his face softened a bit. "You're back…"

"Yeah… and I hope we can still be friends after all that. I… I don't remember what I said exactly, but I know I didn't mean it. I'm glad you and Zexion are together…"

"Thanks, man… I'm sorry I lost it… I kinda messed you up…" he apologized, looking Roxas over. "I don't usually get so mad, but…"

"But I brought up Zexion. I get it, dude, no need to apologize," Roxas assured him, glad he was making amends with everyone. "I'm just glad nobody else got hurt."

Axel shifted a little at Roxas' side, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. "Come on, Rox, you need to lay down."

Roxas was looking at him now, and noticed that he had his jacket zipped all the way up and his hood down. "Axe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get you to your room," he said, helping him out of the infirmary. He laid him down in his bed and sat down in the chair next to it. "I'm glad you're back to normal. But Roxas… where did all of that in the shower come from? I know it was the poison, but it had to have… do you…?"

"Yes…" he whispered, not wanting to look at his friend. "I always have…"

He heard Axel move, but he didn't know what was happening until he was straddling his hips. "Roxas… look at me…"

He turned his gaze up and met fiery green eyes, gasping softly.

"I'm in love with you…" the redhead whispered, his face inches from Roxas'. "The real you… this you."

Roxas squirmed a bit, blushing deeply. "Axel… I… I love you too…"

Axel couldn't help but grin. He missed the blush on Roxas' cheeks… he missed the way his voice shook when he was nervous. "You're perfect…" He leaned down and pressed his lips against Roxas', kissing him deeply. He liked being in charge again, he liked knowing that the boy underneath him was flushed red and squirming.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned softly, "You're… you're hurting me a little…"

The redhead stopped kissing him and slipped over to his side, helping Roxas turn and face him. "Sorry about that, Rox…" he said, suddenly a bit nervous.

"I didn't want you to stop…" Roxas said, leaning in and kissing him again, a much sweeter and kinder kiss than the first one they'd shared when he was still poisoned.

Axel groaned into the kiss as Roxas parted his lips, letting his tongue play against his love's. But he stopped a moment later and pulled back. "Axel, what's that on your forehead?"

He groaned and pulled his hood back down. "Nothing…"

"Show me." Roxas yanked the hood back down and stared at the purple and yellow bruise across his face. "When did you get that?"

"Must've been Lock…" he grumbled, trying to hide his face.

"That wasn't there this morning, Axe… did I do that?" he asked, shaking a little.

Axel sighed heavily, turning away from Roxas. "Forget about it…"

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel from behind, pulling him into a spooning position and starting to sob into the back of his hood. "I'm sorry… please just tell me what happened…"

"I tried to break up the fight, and you turned on me… Scratched up my arms, chest and back trying to get away from me, and then clocked me in the head. I'm fine... I know it wasn't you…"

The blond's chest heaved with his crying… he couldn't believe that he'd hurt the man he loved so much. "Did Vexen look you over…?"

"No… I'm fine."

"Axel… let me see. Take off your jacket."

He didn't move, but he let the younger man gently roll him onto his back and unzip his coat, revealing a black t-shirt that looked slightly damp. Roxas slid the jacket off and tossed it aside, then slipped the t-shirt up over his head and gasped softly. His body was covered in… animal-esque scratches… Some were bleeding, some were just pink and raised. He looked down at his fingernails, surprised that the dull, trimmed nails could do something like that.

"Axel, these need treated… don't they hurt?"

The redhead just shrugged, keeping his eyes closed and seeming sleepy. Roxas rifled through his nightstand and found some Neosporin, taking a bit onto his fingers and beginning to gently rub it over the wounds. Occasionally Axel would cringe, but he let Roxas take care of him. When Roxas tried to roll him back onto his side, he allowed him to so that he could treat the cuts on his back. When Roxas was done, he began to rub Axel's shoulders a bit, worried that he was hurting.

"You… you don't have to do that, Roxy…" Axel whispered, surprising Roxas a bit. "I'm okay…"

Roxas just shushed him and continued rubbing, trying to relax the tense muscles of the other man. Axel let him slowly guide him to lay down on his stomach, so he could really relax. Roxas straddled his back, not letting his weight down on the man. A low groan from Axel assured Roxas that he was enjoying it, even if he didn't want to let on that he was.

His hands trailed from his shoulders to his back, rubbing his sore muscles sensually. "I love you, Axe…" he whispered, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss against the back of his neck.

Axel squirmed under him, turning over onto his back so that Roxas was straddling his hips. "I love you too, Roxas… so much." He pulled the boy down into a soft kiss, savoring the taste of his lips.

"Axel… when we were in the shower… I remember… you got… aroused…" Roxas said quietly, blushing deeply. "Was that real…?"

The sudden comment surprised Axel, and he chuckled a little. "Yeah Rox… I hate to admit it, but you were pretty sexy…"

Roxas giggled a little, such a cute sound. "I was? I thought I was just being a jerk."

"Well, yeah. But you were also being damn sexy..."

This made him laugh more, smiling down at Axel. "Am I sexy now?"

"Not in the slightest," Axel said with a straight, serious face. But then it softened, and he laughed. "But you're fucking adorable." He kissed Roxas on the tip of the nose, making him blush a little.

"I think you're sexy…" the blond admitted, his cheeks flushing even more.

"Oh am I?" Axel asked, smirking slightly. Without realizing it, he began rubbing his hips up against Roxas'.

The boy gasped softly at the sudden friction. "Yeah… you are... Axe!" he exclaimed, feeling himself quickly becoming aroused. "Axel, stop that!"

"Why?" he asked, grinding harder up against Roxas. "Doesn't it feel good?"

He had a point. "Yeah… but are you… do you want to…?"

"Not tonight… we're both too sore… but yes, Roxas. I want to. As soon as we're healed up… I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Roxas nearly choked on his own spit, eyes going wide. "I… okay." He didn't know how else to respond.

Axel just laughed and pulled Roxas down, holding him close to his side. "I love you Roxas… and I'm glad I have the real you back."

"God, so am I… that was such a horrifying experience. I didn't have any control over myself…" he said, snuggling against his love. "I'm glad that stuff is out of my system…"

Axel nodded and glanced over at the clock, laughing a little, "Hey Roxas… Happy Halloween."

"Is it really…?" he asked, looking at the clock. It was a little past midnight. "I suppose the world isn't going to be inflicted with terror, huh?"

"Well. I think you were kind of a terror for awhile, but yeah, I think the world is safe from Oogie this year."

Roxas chuckled, "Hey, you did remember to get the formula from Doctor Finklestein, right? So he can't make it again?"

Axel's eyes widened. "Fuck."

_The end! Happy Halloween!_


End file.
